It's Not What You Think...
by Xellina
Summary: If I get enough reviews I'll continue... Chapter 2 up!! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello all. Another one of my FF. I'll make this into a chapter story if I get enough reviews. FYI: "" Is when someone is talking. '' is when someone is thinking. R, R & Enjoy! ^_^  
  
It's Not What You Think…  
By: Xellina  
  
  
After a long hearty meal the beautiful sorcery genius Lina Inverse passed out. Three of the four conscious companions gathered around her. The fourth one sat and sipped his tea. 'She'll be fine. This isn't the first time someone's tried to poison her.'  
  
"Mr. Zelgadiss, aren't you worried about Miss Lina?" She stared up at him. She really, really liked him. She wished that he really, really liked her. She sighed, 'I'm pathetic. He's never going to like me like that.'  
  
"No, not really. This has happened before." Her face changed from nervousness, to hopeful, to hopelessness. 'What in the Hell is she thinking about?'  
  
While those two held a long and hopeless conversation, Gourry poked Lina with a stick. "Lina? Lina? Are you ok Lina?"  
  
Filia noticed that Gourry was not going to stop any time soon so she took him away, explaining what happened, and that Lina was going to be just fine. At least, that's what she intended to do, when she said the word poison he freaked.  
  
Lina herself was not having a good day. She just started 'that time of the month' and hurt her fist by pounding Gourry's armor. Xelloss smiled, perfect time to enter. "Well, hell-o my friends, now, how are we today?"  
  
Filia and Zelgadiss gave him the-hairy-eyeball, otherwise known ask the-glare-of-death. It was Filia that spoke first, get out of here you pathetic evil fruitcake! Her eyes turned red and smoke came out of her ears. 'That smirk. I hate that smirk!' Her eyes narrowed. 'I hate him, I hate him, I hate him…'  
  
He looked down. "Oh, what have we got here?" 'I can feel the apprehension.' He bent down and picked up Lina. "Shame on you all. Flirting with each other while Lina lays here, half dead." He looked down at her, she looked peaceful. 'Of course she's peaceful,' he reminded himself, 'she's unconscious!'  
  
Filia lost it. "We weren't flirting you sadistic fruit! I was trying to calm Gourry down." More smoke billowed out of her long pointy ears, and she was hyperventilating.   
  
Zel peeled Amelia off of him. "Filia, calm down. He hasn't done anything yet, and we can't kill him. He's got Lina."  
  
'Boy, I planned this better than I thought.' He smiled even wider. 'Uh, oh. She's stirring.'  
  
'Someone is holding me.' She quickly pulled a mallet out of her "space" and pounded him as hard as she could.  
  
All at once the room burst out laughing. "You owe me ten gold pieces Zel!" Lina declared, a huge smile on her face. She hopped out of the dazed Xelloss's arms. "Yay! Ten gold pieces, ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…."  
  
Zelgadiss grumbles, and dug through his purse chuckling. "It was worth it." He said with a smile.  
  
"What's going on?" Xelloss had question marks flying around his head, literately.  
  
Everyone looked at each other and they all said, "April Fool's Day!"  
  
Xelloss's eyes flew open and his smile turned upside down into the ugliest scowl you have ever seen. "It's OCTOBER!!!" He screamed.  
  
Everyone laughed harder. "I know," Lina said between giggles, "that's what made it so funny!"  
  
Xel glared and fazed out. 'This isn't over yet.'  



	2. Oh dear... ^_^ Chapter 2

Hello again everyone! ^_^ Glad to know I'm still loved! Well, here's what you wanted:  
  
It's Not What You Think…  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Xellina  
  
It had been a year since the last incident. And everyone had forgotten about it. Everyone but Xelloss that is. He sat every night while everyone else slept and pondered a way to get back at Lina.  
  
Finally one night inspiration hit him like a lightning bolt. Literately. He was a little singed but otherwise ok.  
  
'I've got it! I've finally got it. My revenge will be sweet.' He stood up. "Muh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Lighting flashed in the background.  
  
His terrifying laugh and the choking and gagging that came with it woke up only one group member. Lina.  
  
'What the Hell?' She got up and looked around. It took her awhile but the located the wheezing monster. "Xelloss? What the Hell?" She gave him a bewildered look and a glass of water.  
  
He took the water and drank it between coughs. "Thank you Lina-chan!" Were the first words out of his mouth when he finally got back to normal. He gave her a big hug and didn't let go.  
  
Lina tried pounding him but he just wouldn't let go no matter what she tried. 'I know…' She thought. 'he's trying to get back at me for that April Fool's joke we played on him. Well, two can play this game…' Lina thought for a second and then struck.  
  
Xelloss certainly wasn't expecting this. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it! That is before she tried to kill him.  
  
Lina looked down and gently tugged Xelloss's head up to hers. She closed her eyes. 'I can't believe I'm doing this…'  
  
Before Lina could go any farther Xelloss stood up and pushed her against a tree. She opened her eyes in shock but he had his closed in an un-smirking way. He gently pushed his lips to hers and held her tight. Then he disappeared.  
  
Lina was in a daze for the rest of the day. 'He keeps looking at me…' She sighed dreamily. 'Wait. What am I doing?? This is Xelloss!'  
  
But then he winked at her and she sunk back into her dream-like state. Finally the sun set. And Lina crawled into her sleeping bag. 'What? What the…' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XELLOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYOUARESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGONNADIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"   
  
Xelloss snickered at Lina who was running around screaming. 'Slugs are so much fun.'  
  
^_^ The End of Chapter two. I'm very proud of it. Now be a good person and review. Preferably your review will boost my ego and you'll all guilt me into writing another chapter for you all. 


End file.
